¿Tokio qué?
by Taeko
Summary: DEsconozco de TH,pero he leido bastantes historias de ellos y he querido probar. Resumiendo: Astrid la hermana mayor de Amy le regala un viaje y unas entradas para ver TH puesto que es una FAN. Astrid no tendra mas remedio que acabar por saber quien es TH
1. Amy, mi hermana y su obsesión

_Antes de empezar un par de cosillas:_

_como ya sabeis por el summary no soy fan de TH, y no se como va a acabar esta historia, simplemente espero que os guste y que no me tireis tomantes _

_Por otro lado, agradecer a** AELILIM** su ayuda para conocer más a TH._

_Gracias y espero disfruteis de la historia_

**¿Tokio… qué?**

**1) Amy, mi hermana y su obsesión**

Llevaba un año preparándolo todo. Un año de convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran celebrar los 16 de mi hermana pequeña cumpliendo un par de sus sueños en tres días y extrañamente y a poco de comprar los billetes de avión un día madre apareció en la habitación y me impuso dos condiciones: 1) tener el móvil permanentemente enchufado 2) cuidar de mi hermana como si me fuera la vida, porque sino debería atenderme a las consecuencias.

Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Amy y mis padres fueron los primeros en felicitarla: le regalaron un libro sobre uno de sus autores favoritos y luego fui yo:

Deseo que te guste y, sobretodo, que no digas que no quieres venir. Ante eso Amy abrió un pequeño sobre que tenía escrito su nombre y encontró un par de billetes de avión y otro par de entradas para un concierto.

¿Qué es esto? Sonreí como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

Querida hermana: Esto, como tu le llamas, es un viaje de tres días a Ámsterdam todo pagado incluyendo un concierto de Tokio Hotel. Sus ojos casi saliéndose de las orbitas me miraron aun con algo de confusión y luego, rápidamente, miro a nuestros padres.

¿Es-Es eso cierto? Madre asintió y Amy se tiró a mi cuello.

Gracias, gracias, gracias… entre sus gracias y su abrazo casi me quedé sin oídos y sin respiración, pero me hacia feliz verla de ese modo. Soy su hermana mayor por dos años, tenía ganas de que viera a ese grupo del cual desconozco mucho y que, evidentemente, he escuchado demasiado.

Amy y yo nos llevamos muy bien aunque yo no pueda decir lo mismo de la relación que mantengo con mis padres. La relación con ellos es fría y distante, seguramente porque no soy su verdadera hija, sino que soy hija de la hermana de mi padre a la que nunca soportó, pero que murió con mi padre biológico cuando tenía yo 6 años. Mi única familia al morir mis padres biológicos eran ellos y, a decir verdad, alguna vez he tenido ganas de irme de casa, pero de momento no puedo hacerlo: me pagan los estudios y me falta poco para acabarlos y aun no puedo independizarme con 0 euros en la cuenta bancaria.

FFDW

Habíamos llegado al hotel sin ningún tipo de dificultas y ya nos habíamos instalado en la habitación. Amy no había parado de hablarme de lo feliz que le hacia eso. De que era su mejor regalo y de repente pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Astrid, como… ¿Cómo has conseguido que papa y mama….?

Llevo un año insistiendo y al parecer ha funcionado el ser MUY pesada. Amy sonrió.

Me alegro que hayas hecho esto… Que te hayas gastado tus ahorros en un viaje conmigo y no con Jonny… Sonreí. Era por todos conocido que Jonny no era del agrado de Amy (ni de Amy ni de mis padres, pero por razones bien distintas). Según ella Jonny no me merecía y era un inútil y egocéntrico, según mis padres… ¿la verdad? Seguramente ningún chico, según ellos, merecía tenerme: ya había sido suficiente carga para ellos!

Deja de hablar de él, quieres… Estos tres días me tienes secuestrada lejos de él… Disfrútalo. Amy sonrió plenamente y dejo el tema aparcado.

Era algo tarde y habíamos decidido que al ser la primera noche cenaríamos en el mismo hotel y así al día siguiente podríamos ir a ver un par de museos.

Estábamos sentadas en la mesa hablando de qué museos queríamos ver y donde estaban porque no teníamos mucho tiempo, cuando de repente mi hermana dejó de hablar.

¿Amy? ¿Tierra llamando a Amy? De algún modo conseguí que la chica me mirara, pero tenía la expresión de miedo/sorpresa grabada en la mirada.

No te gires, pero…. Como era de esperar me giré. ¡Astrid, que te he dicho que no te gires! Me volví hacia ella sin saber a qué ese miedo.

¿Qué pasa?

En la mesa de allí enfrente hay… están…

¿Quienes?

Los de Tokio Hotel… dijo en un susurro y yo no puede mas que girarme y ver en la mesa del fundo un grupo de 5 personajillos bastante raros, a mi parecer.

¿Esos? Señalé y ella asintió. ¡Vaya que casualidad! sonreí y tomé otra cucharada más de mi sopa… ¡¡Se me estaba enfriando!! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarles de mirar y comer? Amy me miró mal… muy mal y luego pareció que tenía una idea y por si no lo sabéis Las ideas de Amy a veces dan pánico. ¿Qué?

¿Sabes como harías que fuera la persona más feliz del mundo humano? Sin evitarlo tragué saliva y empecé a temblar de arriba a bajo. ¿Lo sabes? insistió.

Es inútil que diga que si. Me lo contarás igual. sentencié y ella sonrió victoriosa.

Pídeles un autógrafo… ¿Si? y puso esa carita que sabe hacer tan bien y a quien nadie se le puede resistir: esa carita que toda hermana mayor odia.

Suspiré y dejé mi servilleta en la mesa y me volteé hacia los chicos.

¿Te odio, lo sabes? Y sonrió agradecida. Me levanté del asiento y odiando cada vez que daba un paso para acercarme a ese grupillo, me dije a mi misma: "Es su cumpleaños y si todo va bien el último que pases en su casa, ¿qué hay de malo en hacerle disfrutar algo más de él?". Ehem… Me aclaré la garganta estando a dos pasos de la mesa y los chicos se voltearon hacia mi. En ese instante, aunque no me gustara Tokio-lo-que-sea me morí de vergüenza. Y-Yo… "Ni que fueran Jonny Deep" Me auto-reñí por estar titubeando. Bueno, a deducción de como os mira mi hermana y de lo que me a pedido, deduzco que sois Tokio Hotel, así que iré al grano: podéis firmarme un papelucho para la chica de ahí señale donde estaba sentada mi hermana ¿para que yo pueda acabar de cenar? Los chicos me miraron perplejos y uno con rastas fue el primero en reaccionar.

Estamos cenando.

Lo sé y espero que os aproveche, pero sino hacéis algo a mi la cena poco me aprovechará…

¿Cómo se llama? Uno de pelo negro me miro secándose la boca luego de beber de su vaso.

Amy.

Esta bien… ¿Tienes un boli y un papel? Asentí.

En la guía mismo me ira bien. Dije pasándole la guía y el bolígrafo.

¿Veo que eres inglesa? ¿De que parte? Hablas muy bien el alemán.

Soy Irlanda y si hablo bien el alemán es porque es la segunda lengua que estudio. Sonreí mientras veía pasar mi guía por las manos de todos.

¿No quieres que te lo dediquemos a ti también, ya que estamos? un chico con unas cuantas tiritas en los dedos me miraba por encima de la guía.

No, tranquilos. Con tal que le dediquéis a ella, ya está bien. sonrieron.

¿Qué hacéis en Amsterdam? ¿De vacaciones? El hombre que parecía mayor que ellos y que seguramente no pertenecía al grupo en di, sino que seria su manager o por el estilo me miro pasándoles la guía al chico de rastas.

Más o menos. Es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y le he regalado el viaje y la entrada para ver vuestro concierto.

¡¡Vaya!! De repente el chico de pelo negro se volteó hacia la Amy y le sonrió (creo que en ese momento mi hermana murió) y me miro fijamente, luego de mirar al chico de rastas. Hagamos de su cumpleaños algo inolvidable: Sin poderlo evitar elevé una ceja interrogante. ¿Mañana a las 8 os esperamos para desayunar: todos juntos. Dicho esto asentí y me fui con la guía en la mano.

¿Qué ha pasado? Amy me miraba y esperaba inquieta la guía. ¿Qué te han dicho? Habéis estado hablando mucho rato.

Aquí tienes tu autógrafo y bueno hemos estado hablando de ti.

¿De mi? preguntó sorprendida y yo, aunque estuviera algo más en shock de lo que imaginaba que podían dejarme esos chicos, asentí.

¿Cómo se llama ese del pelo negro? Dije sin ni siquiera señalarles. Amy era la fan numero uno de esos chicos, así que muy probablemente con esa pequeña descripción ya sabía quien era el chico a quien estaba describiendo.

Bill. Sentenció. El de rastas es su hermano, Tom y…

Pues Bill nos acaba de invitar a desayunar con ellos mañana a las ocho.

¿Qué él qué? no sé como evito que su sopa se desparramara por encima de las dos, pero lo hizo. Y-yo, lo siento, es que…

Esta bien, pero deja de hacer de fan histérica, quieres?

FFDW

Estando ya con los ojos cerrados y apunto de caer en el mundo de los sueños, noté como Amy me zarandeaba.

¿Qué? Respondí susurrando, tal y como si estuviéramos en casa y papa o mama pudieran despertarse.

Estoy nerviosa…

¿Por qué?

Por lo de mañana… dijo como si fuera obvio.

Ahms…

Vamos, Astrid, no me digas que no estas nerviosa…

Amy, la fan aquí eres tú. Y, caí en el detalle: desconocía de ellos y al día siguiente habíamos quedado. Creo que debes explicarme algo básico de ellos, porque creo que creen que sé algo de ellos. Amy sonrió ampliamente. Se sentó en su cama al estilo indio y prendió la luz.

Bill y Tom son los gemelos y luego están Gustav y Georg.

¡Ahí no había dos gemelos, nadie se parecía! reclamé a lo que Amy me puso mala cara.

Sí que los hay. Tom y Bill son gemelos, pero se visten muy diferentes. hice que sí con la cabeza, pero recordando a los chicos de la mesa nadie me podía parecer hermano de nadie. Tom es el de rastas y Bill el del pelo negro. Eso ya empezaba a sonarme de la charla anterior en la hora de la cena. Gustav es el de pelo corto y el otro es Georg… ambos son muy calladitos. En el grupo Bill canta, Tom toca la guitarra, Gustav es el batería y Georg el bajista… Escuchaba atenta a mi hermana como hablaba de Tokio Hotel. Si hubiera tenido un examen sobre ellos seguramente se habría sacado matricula. Bill cantaba y tocaba el piano y Tom tocaba la guitarra en un sitio, y Georg y Gustav (que se conocían de una escuela de música o algo así) comenzaron a hablar con ellos. Más tarde crearon un grupo llamado Devilish y firmaron con una productora, pero se cancelo el contrato y firmaron con Universal y se cambiaron el nombre a Tokio Hotel. Definitivamente mi hermana sabía mucho sobre ellos y, en ese momento, empecé a pensar que debía enseñarle otros grupos de música. Luego, el hombre que estaba con ellos… Asentí recordando a ese chico. es David José, su productor… Miré mi reloj: las 12.30.

Mañana me cuentas más, por hoy ya he tenido suficiente y, además si no nos dormimos ya, mañana no llegaremos al desayuno. Amy al oír esas palabras se metió rápidamente en la cama y casi se durmió al instante.


	2. Todo ying tiene su yang

_Gracias a todos los que leis y/o dejais RR_

**2) Todo ying tiene su yang**

Era temprano y mientras me vestía con unos tejanos y una camiseta que proclamaba "LIBERTAD" en castellano (poca gente sabía que conocía ese idioma y que intentaba aprenderlo), Amy ya hacia rato que daba vueltas por la habitación tal como si fuera un león en su jaula del Zoo.

-¿Vamos?

-Voy en sujetador y no pienso salir así porque tú estés impaciente. Además, aun nos quedan diez minutos. -reclamé mi tiempo para vestirme y peinarme con tranquilidad.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… Además, debes recordarme quien es quien, porque solo recuerdo al rastas y al otro gemelo, que creo que son Bill y Tom… ¿o era Gustav? --Si bien era cierto que dudar de ambos hermanos era un peligro ante Amy, también lo era que si hablábamos de ellos la tendría lo suficientemente entretenida como para poder hacerme la ralla con eye-liner y peinarme decentemente.

--¡¡ARGS!! ¿Cómo no puedes acordarte de eso y acordarte de cuando tienes los exámenes en la facultad?

--Fácil. En la facultad tengo una agenda, aquí te tengo a ti, ambas hacéis el mismo servio: me recordáis las cosas.. --Aunque podía molestarse simplemente se quedó callada, pensando que quizás tenia razón, o eso, o me daba por un caso sin solución.

--A ver… Tom: el rastas (como tu le llamas), Bill el del pelo negro, el que te invitó hoy, Gustav el de pelo corto y Georg el de pelo largo. El más grande: David, que es su productor… no vayas a meter la pata.. -Creo que Amy no se percató que sí la había oído en esa última frase, pero simplemente no dije nada.

Al llegar al bar del hotel un chico vestido tal como si fuera un pingüino se acercó a las dos y nos pidió que le siguiéramos. Nos condujo hasta una salita algo más tranquila donde había una sola mesa redonda más grande de las que habíamos visto en el bar. Sentados en la gran mesa redonda había los chicos de TH y el productor. Amy tenia los ojos brillando de la emoción, mientras yo andaba de forma incomoda con todos sus ojos clavados en nosotras.

-Buenos días.

-Hola- Después de responder y casi al instante al no oír a mi hermana miré hacia ella: estaba muda.

-¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

-Bien.- Dije mirando las dos sillas que quedaban vacías. Estaban entre Bill y Gustav.

-¿Podemos?- pregunté señalando esas dos sillas con la mirada.

-Si, sino no sé como vais a desayunar.- Sentenció Tom. Miré hacia Amy que se me adelantó y se sentó al lado de Bill.

-¿Así que tu cumpleaños?- Dijo este al verla, a lo que mi hermana sólo pudo asentir.

-Amy, por el amor de Dios, di algo que se van a pensar que eres muda.- Dije sentándome al lado del batería.

-Y-yo… Gracias por invitarnos.- Aunque costó lo suyo Amy empezó a hablar y poco a poco fuimos teniendo lo que pareció una conversación.

Desayunamos con ellos y me percaté de que por los comentarios y gestos no debían ser de mayor edad que yo. Era curiosa la reacción de Amy cada vez que Bill hablaba con ella: primero se tensaba, luego se ponía nerviosa y respondía. Yo, por mi lado, hablaba tranquilamente con ellos. David no hablaba mucho, solo hacia pequeñas intervenciones y Tom parecía estar algo incomodo, pero no supe el porqué. Me lleve muy bien con Bill y Georg y Gustav parecían muy majos.

Se acabó el desayuno y como si ya estuviera previsto quedamos para ir a dar una vuelta por Ámsterdam todos juntos. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y ese fuera un viaje preparado. Pero por la tarde los chicos debían ir hacia el lugar del conciertos y nosotras también (¡Para algo había comprado las entradas!), así que en un arrebato de inspiración por parte del productor nos dio un par de pases para después el concierto.

Les agradecimos el día y nos metimos ha hacer cola entre las fans y los fans del grupo.

Una vez terminado el concierto, en el que me pase todo el rato evitando que chafaran a mi hermana, un hombre que parecía un gran armario con patas se acercó a nosotras y nos hizo un gesto (al principio me pareció amenazador y tomé a Amy por el brazo y la taraje hacia mi) para que le siguiéramos. Lo hicimos y nos condujo a la parte de atrás del escenario y eso me hizo recordar los pases que nos dio David y también recordé como me los había dejado en el coche que nos llevo hasta el sitio del concierto (coche que nos habían prestado los de TH)… Entonces, ¿qué hacíamos entrando en la parte de atrás del escenario? ¿Qué habíamos hecho?

-¡Ey os han encontrado! -Georg nos sonreía ampliamente con el pelo empapado y una toalla en sus hombros.

-¿Qué…?- intente articular algo, porque mi hermana estaba totalmente afónica.

-Le dimos la descripción a Jonny y parece que os ha encontrado. Gracias Jonny. -dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Oh.- Nos indico una puerta y la abrimos.

-Os dejasteis los pases en el coche y David lo vio.- Nos explicó Georg, lo cual provoco que Amy me mirara muy mal (no se lo había dicho, porque conocía su posible reacción y sí, esperaba que se hubiera olvidado de los pases después del concierto).

-¡Lo siento!- Dije mirando a Amy con culpabilidad.- De verdad…

-¿Qué os a parecido el concierto?- De repente nos encontrábamos en medio del camerino de los chicos y ni siquiera me había percatado.

-¡¡Genial! -Y tampoco supe de donde narices Amy había podido sacar la voz que acababa de emplear.

-¿Y a ti? -Preguntó Bill sonriendo.

-¿A mi? -El chico asintió- Bien, muy bien. Pero no he podido cantar ninguna canción como ha hecho Amy, que se sabía todo el repertorio.- Mi hermana enrojeció y sonreí.

-¿Es que no te gustamos? -preguntó Tom bruscamente saliendo de alguna parte.

-No, no es eso… Es que… bueno…

-Os escucha gracias a mí. A Astrid le gusta más Fall out boy o Panic! At the Disco… -dijo mi hermana a forma de castigo por haber perdido los pases y no haberle dicho nada.

-Lo siento. -Me sentí realmente culpable, muy culpable.

-Bueno, no te gustamos, pero al menos has venido al concierto.- Dijo Bill.

-No, no es que no me gustéis, si sonáis bien, pero… Quiero decir, que nunca me he puesto a escucharos a no ser que fuera porque Amy tenía el volumen de la radio a toda pastilla.- Bill sonrió de nuevo.

-No te estamos riñendo.- Y todos se rieron de mí, a lo que al ver como me había excusado tuve que juntarme a las risas: había sonado patética.

-¿Teníais pensado hacer algo después del concierto?-- pregunto Gustav.

-¿No estáis agotados?- pregunté. A lo que todos (incluyendo a Amy y David) negaron casi al instante. -Me estoy haciendo vieja… -maldije flojito, pero Bill me oyó y se rió.

-No es la edad, es que has tenido que evitar que se llevaran a Amy por delante demasiadas veces.- Me corrigió.- ¿Te crees que no se la ve? Amy no nos había oído, puesto que hablaba animadamente con Gustav y Georg sobre el concierto.- Creo que es de las pocas que ha durado todo el concierto dando botes.

--Oye, Bill, gracias por todo lo que estáis haciendo, pero no quiero molestar más. Amy y yo iremos tirando hacia el hotel.

-No molestáis. -David apareció por detrás y me asusto. Lo siento, no pretendía asustar. Sonreí y luego iba ha replicar sobre lo de molestar, pero se me adelantó. -Sois muy simpáticas y a estos les va bien estar cerca de vosotras, porque así aprenden a comportarse, porque delante de vosotras se comportan, pero si no estuvierais ya la hubieran armado.-- Bill asintió y luego de hacerlo se percató de lo que su productor acababa de decir y le dio una colleja.

-¡¡Oye, que imagen le estas proporcionado a la chica!! ¡¡Ni que fuéramos unos animales!!- Me reí, por el tono de ofendido de Bill.

-Esta bien, iremos, pero si molestamos lo decís sin ningún compromiso.

Salimos de ese local por la puerta trasera, evitando algunas fans que aun estaban por ahí y nos metimos en una furgoneta que nos dejó delante de una sala de fiestas. Entramos y al instante teníamos a un par de camareros pidiéndonos qué queríamos y que en seguida nos lo traían.

Estuvimos un buen rato en esa sala, hablando, riendo y bailando… Y, sí, también haciendo el capullo. Pasaron las horas y decidimos ir hacia el hotel. Ellos se iban en dos días hacia su próximo destino en la gira y nosotras al día siguiente partíamos para casa. Nos despedimos en el hall del hotel y Amy se fue directa a los ascensores, casi sin despedirse de ellos.

-Ha sido muy gratificante conoceros, chicos. -Dije terminando en un bostezo. -Espero que todo os siga yendo muy bien. -Me despedí de ellos y me fui hacia los ascensores para regañar a Amy por dejarme sola en la despedida. -Amy se puede saber porque te has ido de esa forma… -cuando quise darme cuenta mi hermana se cayó encima mío.

-Me duele…- La tomé por los brazos y la aparte un poco.

-¿Amy? ¿Amy, qué te pasa? -Estaba asustada. Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan pálida y menos tan débil.

-Me duele, mucho… La miré y vi como se tocaba la barriga.

-¿Desde cuando? -Se mordía el labio inferior. -Amy, por el amor de dios, contéstame… -Le toqué la frente y me percaté que no solo estaba pálida y le dolía la barriga, sino que estaba afiebrada, muy afiebrada.

-¿Astrid? ¿Amy? -La voz de David me hizo voltear y ver que estaba detrás de mí junto con los chicos. --¿Qué…?

-Llévame al hospital. -Dije con tanta autoridad como me dejaba el pánico a que Amy tuviera algo grave. David asintió.

-Chicos id arriba. Luego vengo.- Tomó a Amy en brazos y salimos a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital.


	3. Mark y Laura

_Antes de empezar lamento haber tarado tanto en actualizar._

_Por otro lado recordaros que no tengo ni idea de TH y que si veis errores, grandes o pequeños, se agradecen las correcciones. Así como tambien acepto yuda sobre TH e ideas para la historia. _

_Tema a parte: si a alguien quiere tengo otra web donde voy colgando otras historias _

**3-. Mark y Laura...**

"_Amy tiene apendicitis_" Eso es lo que Astrid recordaba haber dicho a sus padres por teléfono antes de decirles que estaban en el hospital. Ellos por su lado, al oír la palabra "_Hospital_" lo tuvieron claro: debían ir a por Amy.

Astrid, ahora, se encontraba en la silla de al lado de la cama de Amy, a quien ya habían intervenido. Sólo estaban ellas dos. Astrid tomaba la mano de su hermana menor, mientras por dentro todo eran preguntas y especulaciones.

El padre de Amy, Mark, era piloto de aviones comerciales por lo que pronto estarían en la habitación.

**POV: Dave**

Al llegar al hotel, después de ver como subían a Amy después de la intervención y después de que Astrid insistiera mucho, subí directo hacia mi habitación.

¿Qué hacéis acampando en la puerta de mi habitación? pregunté al ver a los chicos sentados en semicírculo jugando a cartas delante de mi puerta.

Queríamos saber cómo esta Amy. Aclaró Gustav.

¿Cómo ha ido todo? preguntó Georg.

La operación ha ido bien. Ahora ya estaba en la habitación. Astrid se ha quedado ahí con ella, hasta que lleguen sus padres.

¿Podemos irlas a ver? preguntó Georg.

No… No hoy, necesitáis descansar. El día a sido largo y…

Vamos Dave si para nosotros a sido un día largo imagínate para Astrid. Me quedé mirando a Bill y luego al resto.

¿Es imposible llevaros la contraria, no? A lo que sonrieron triunfadores.

**  
POV: normal**

Amy había salido de la habitación para ir a por un café cuando vio a Mark aparecer tras la puerta de los ascensores.

Hola.

¿Dónde esta? preguntó a modo de saludo Laura, su madre.

En la habitación, descansando. Todo ha ido bien. Laura puso mala cara y Mark sólo hacia que bufar. Astrid optó por olvidar su café y acercarlos a la puerta de la habitación.

Sin inmutarse por el golpe que le dio a Astrid, Mark traspasó la puerta y miró hacia la cama, tomando a su mujer de la mano. Astrid se acercó a la puerta y se quedó ahí, debajo el umbral sin entrar en la estancia. Amy al oír el ruido abrió los ojos lentamente. Laura al ver ese gesto se acercó corriendo hacia su lado.

Hola pequeña… Amy sonrió a su madre y notó la garganta seca.

Hola. miró por la habitación en busca de su hermana. ¿Y Astrid?

No te preocupes por ella. Dijo Mark acercándose a su mujer. ¿Cómo estas tu?

Bien. Ahora no me duele. Laura le besó la frente. Quiero ver a Astrid.

No. Mark sonó tajante y eso dolió a la chica que aun estaba en el umbral, no obstante la hija menor miró desconcertada a su padre. Cariño, esto a sido culpa suya, así que no vas a verla más. Astrid se dio cuenta de que eso iba más para ella que para Amy: ya no volvería a casa de sus tíos.

Sin que ninguno de los de ahí se percatara o quisiera hacerlo, Astrid salió de la habitación, pero no pudo más que hacer dos pasos, apoyarse a la pared y dejarse caer hacia el suelo, resbalando por la pared porque sus rodillas no podían sujetar su peso.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo. Con la cabeza entre las piernas pensado cómo se las arreglaría para poder sobrevivir hasta acabar la universidad y tener algo de dinero para poder sobrevivir en la ciudad: SOLA. No era lo mismo irse ella con algo de pasta y una carrera hecha, que irse porque la expulsaran de su familia sin nada en los bolsillos.

**POV: Tom**

Íbamos ya en el ascensor del hospital, la verdad es que no sé porque Bill tenía tantas ganas de saber cómo estaban esas dos. Es decir, sí al final me han caído bien y todo, no obstante es raro… Es raro que nos hayamos hecho tanto con ellas dos.

¿Crees que ya la habrán subido de quirófano? Pregunta Gustav a David a lo que este asiente.

¿Tom, qué piensas tanto? Bill me hace salir de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta que, quizás, está demasiado cerca de mi. Lo apartó.

Nada.

¿Estás preocupado por ella?

¿Astrid o Amy? Supongo que el hecho de decir a la mayor antes hace que Bill ponga esa cara de suspicacia… Pero instintivamente creo que peor lo esta pasando Astrid que su hermana menor y mis sospechas se confirman cuando al salir del ascensor la vemos sentada en el suelo con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas. David se nos adelanta y se agacha.

¿Astrid? ¿Astrid, estás bien? Al levantar la cabeza vemos como la respuesta es no: llora. Al vernos se quita las lágrimas con la manga e intenta sonreír.

¿Es que algo ha ido mal? Bill se ha acercado a David y la mira medio agachado. Gustav y Georg también se acercan, por lo contrario yo me quedo algo más apartado.

No, Amy esta bien. Acaban de llegar mis padres. Y justo decir eso sale un hombre de la habitación y busca con la cabeza algo… ¿o a alguien?

**POV: normal**

Al ver salir a Mark de la habitación buscándola Astrid se levanto casi de un golpe.

Amy quiere verte.. El hombre alzó una ceja al verla rodeada por tantos chicos y espero una explicación, antes de dejarla pasar a ver a su hermana.

Ellos son al grupo que fuimos a ver. Son los chicos de Tokio Hotel y su manager. David se adelanto a Mark y le tendió la mano.

Soy David. Pero Mark nunca acepto esa mano y miro de nuevo a su hija.

5 minutos. Astrid asintió y entró a verla.


	4. Adiós Amy, Hola obsesión de Amy

**4) Adiós Amy, Hola obsesión de Amy**

Astrid estaba en frente de su familia, o, básicamente, de la que algún día había sido su familia. Mark la miraba algo cabreado por tener que despedirse, si fuera por él ya estarían en la zona sólo para pasajeros, pero Amy sí quería despedirse de su hermana.

.- Me voy. Os espero en el otro lado. .- Dijo tajante. No tenía la intención de aguantar ver a Astrid ni un segundo más. .- No tardéis. .- Ordenó más que pidió. .- Laura se quedó mirando a Astrid y, por un momento a la chica le pareció ver algo de tristeza en su mirada, pero rápidamente eso se esfumó cuando miró a Amy para pedirle que fuera rápido que sino su padre se enfadaría.

.- Te voy a echar de menos. .- Susurró la pequeña.

.- Yo también. .- Astrid la abrazó. .- Pero todo irá bien. .- Dijo deseando que esas palabras fueran ciertas. .- Te llamaré y me lo contarás todo, ¿vale? .- Dijo medio apartándola un poco, para ver como Amy ya había empezado a llorar en silencio.

.- Mark no dejará que cojamos el teléfono cuando llames. .- Sentenció Laura algo afectada, a lo que Astrid respondió mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar ella también. .- Le compraré un teléfono a Amy si prometes no llamarla muy a menudo. .- Amy sonrió por ese gesto de su madre, pero Astrid negó con la cabeza.

.- Quédate mi teléfono. Yo me compraré uno, así Mark no se dará cuenta de los gastos. .- Astrid sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo dio a su hermana. .- No te gastes todo el saldo, ¿eh? .- Bromeó despeinándola un poco.

.- Amy, cariño, debemos irnos. Tu padre se esta impacientando. .- Amy asintió y abrazó por última vez a su hermana.

.- Te echaré mucho de menos.

.- Y yo, peque, y yo. .- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del abrazo.

.- Cuando tenga teléfono te llamaré. .- Amy asintió a la vez que Laura la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hasta el detector de metales.

Astrid se quedó ahí, hasta que el cuerpo de su hermana se dejó de ver. Luego se quedó de pie un rato, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez y, finalmente decidió que lo mejor era volver al hotel para preparar su futuro. No le quedaba mucho en el banco así que tendría que ver qué haría.

Estaban en recepción viendo como David pagaba la cuenta, cuando Georg la vio entrar con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía tan absorta que era imposible que viera el jarrón que tenía delante. Salió disparado hacia ella.

.- ¡Cuidado! .- La tomó del brazo y la apartó rozando el trozo de cerámica.

.- ¿Qué…? .- Astrid miró a su alrededor. Por un lado estaba casi pegada a Georg y por otro un jarrón imitación estilo nipón se tambaleaba encima de la mesa en el que reposaba. Lo entendió perfectamente.

.- Estabas por chocar y tirarlo. .- Gustav se había acercado y había sujetado el jarrón. Astrid les miró de nuevo y asintió.

.- Gracias por evitar que se rompiera. .- Sonrío y vio como los gemelos se acercaban.

.- ¿Estás bien? .- Preguntó Bill, a lo que la chica asintió. .- ¿Y tu hermana?

.- Mis padres se la han llevado a casa. .- Tom alzó una ceja interrogativo, pero sólo consiguió que Astrid sonriera amargamente.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? .- Pero Astrid no llegó a contestar. David se había acercado ha ellos.

.- Hola Astrid. .- La chica saludó con un golpe de cabeza. .- ¿Qué tal tu hermana?

.- Sus padres se la han llevado. .- Contestó Gustav antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

.- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

.- No lo sabemos, estamos esperando una respuesta. .- Dijo Bill como si fuera lo más obvio y, una vez dicho esto, todos miraron a Astrid.

.- Me han desheredado. .- Sentenció sin saber uy bien cómo decirles o si quería decirles.

.- ¿Des-desheredado? .- Inquirió Georg a lo que Astrid asintió.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¿A qué te refieres? .- Las preguntas de David y Bill se habían entrecruzado y Astrid prefirió responder a la más fácil.

.- Ya soy mayor de edad, así que… Me las debo apañar sola. .- Alzó los hombros y miró el reloj de recepción. .- Disculparme tengo que ir a pagar mi alojamiento o me arruinaré… No tengo para pagar la próxima noche. .- Se hizo paso entre los chicos y se acercó a la reeleccionista que esa misma mañana le había preparado la salida.

.- ¿Qué hará ahora? .- Preguntó Gustav para si mismo más que para los demás la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza.

.- Aprender a vivir sin ayuda de nadie. .- Tom parecía demasiado frío al respecto y, aunque Bill le conocía bastante bien, esa actitud le confundía bastante.

.- El otro día comento que no había acabado los estudios y que los quería acabar para trabajar de algo presentable… .- Comentó Georg mientras la veía pagar.

.- ¿Por qué creéis que no habrá vuelto con sus padres?

.- Ayer no se les veía muy bien…

.- Chicos id para el coche, Anne os llevará al autobús. .- Dijo David a modo de "y no hay discusión", lo cual confundió a los chicos, pero entendieron que no debían replicar.

.- Anne, ¿ha hablado David contigo? .- La chica rubia que conducía el coche negó sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

.- Sólo dijo que os llevase al Bus que os acomodarais bien y que empezarais a pensar que os queda un buen trozo hasta la siguiente parada. .- Dijo ella.

.- ¿Cuánto es un buen trozo? .- Preguntó el batería.

.- Unas cuantas horas… .- Mientras Gustav y Georg hablaban con Anne, Bill se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano.

.- ¿Qué? .- El rastas preguntó ya molesto de la penetrante mirada de su hermano menor.

.- ¿Qué te pasa? .- Tom sólo alzo una ceja. .- No hagas eso… ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? Estás raro. .- Pero Tom sólo alzó los brazos y volvió a su mundo. Bill pensó en atacarlo a preguntas cuando estuvieran solos.

Al llegar al Bus guardaron las maletas que usaban para los hoteles y se apalancaron en el sofá mientras Georg buscaba unas cartas y esperaban a David. Anne, por otro lado hablaba con el conductor para ver cada cuanto rato harían el cambio de pilotos y qué paradas podrían hacer.

Cinco o quizás diez minutos más tarde un taxi dejaba a dos personas cerca del autobús.

.- Bueno, Anne, ya podemos ir. .- Tom sólo oyó a su manager hablar con Anne y vio como él, Anne y alguien más subían al Bus a la vez que este se ponía en marcha. .- Chicos, creo que debéis vaciar la litera donde tenéis los juegos de la consola….- Cuando Georg iba a protestar vio a Astrid mordiéndose el labio inferior con una pequeña maleta en los pies.

.- ¡¡Astrid?!


End file.
